El nacimiento de un corazón helado
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Cuando Caos y el equipo del Raimon se están enfrentando, Gazelle se reencuentra con alguien que, en un pasado, fue capitán de su propio equipo.


**¡Hola, hola! Hoy os traigo mi primer fanfic, me ha costado bastante bastante escribirlo, pero por fin me he sacado esta idea de la cabeza, jaja. Espero que os guste mucho, ¡Besooooos!**

Era el día del partido entre el Instituto Raimon y Caos, equipo de rango supremo de la Academia Alius, el cual se proclamaba el "mejor equipo del universo" por sus integrantes, quienes eran una combinación de otros dos equipos; Diamond y Prominence.

El ya nombrado Caos llevaba la delantera en el marcador, aunque se podría decir que el Raimon estaba remontando el partido durante la segunda mitad de juego, cosa que molestaba notablemente a ambos capitanes del equipo extraterrestre, puesto que por la rivalidad que había entre ellos, se estaban jugando su preciado y anhelado título de Génesis.

El partido iba ya 10-7, Gazelle y Torch no sabían en qué momento el marcador se había comenzado a equilibrar, y buscaron una salida a este panorama ejecutando su supertécnica combinada, la cual llamaron:

-¡Ventisca de fuego!- gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono al mismo tiempo que remataban el balón, haciendo que se dirigiera a gran velocidad hacia la portería rival.

-¡Manos infinitas!- Darren LaChance, actual portero del Raimon, procedió a intentar parar el tiro de sus rivales, pero la fuerza de este destrozó completamente la técnica del guardameta.

-¡Goooooool! ¡Gazelle y Torch and marcado con su supertécnica combinada, la ventisca de fuego!

Todo el Raimon se quedó paralizado frente a tal chut, pero al poco tiempo reaccionaron y fueron a darle ánimos al joven portero.

-¡Sólo hay que marcar cuatro goles!- animó Harley, defensa del equipo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba el puño al aire, para ser seguido del resto al momento.

-¡Síííí!- gritaron todos mientras volvían a sus posiciones para así continuar el partido.

El partido continuó con un esperanzado Raimon pasándose el balón entre sí, hasta que ocurrió algo que jamás imaginaron que podría pasar.

Erik Eagle estaba siendo bloqueado por una defensa de Caos, Ártica se llamaba la joven, y decidió regatearle de una manera más brusca de lo que le habría gustado hacerlo y, para la sorpresa de todos, la peli azul cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Qué se supone que haces, besugo!- gritó Gazelle, sorprendiendo a ambos equipos.

Podría ser una persona bastante fría, pero no iba a permitir que ningún jugador de su equipo cayera lesionado frente a él, y más aún por un jugador perteneciente al único equipo que se había atrevido a plantarles cara.

Gazelle se agachó al lado de Ártica, comprobando su estado. Tras ver la gravedad de la situación, el joven de cabellos blancos se levantó y se dirigió hacia el responsable de ese temible panorama en el que se encontraban.

-¡Te vas a enterar, desgraciado!- gritó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ejecutar una técnica nunca vista anteriormente, pero una voz le detuvo en el acto.

-¡Gazelle, quieto!- clamó una voz muy bien conocida para los extraterrestres.

Todos se giraron a ver quién era el dueño de aquel grito, y cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a un joven moreno, que vestía una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas grises, acercándose al campo.

-¿¡Caddie!?- exclamó un sorprendido Gazelle, mientras miraba incrédulo al recién llegado.

El Raimon miraba intrigado a sus rivales, quienes se encontraban incrédulos, incluso algunos susurraban cosas que no eran capaces de oír.

-Si usas esa técnica para herir a alguien, no podrá volver a levantarse. ¿En qué estabas pensando, eh?- dijo el desconocido con enfado.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con nosotros!- gritó el ojiverde mientras le señalaba son su mano izquierda.

El moreno no tuvo tiempo para responder, puesto que Torch habló primero, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente- Cuánto tiempo ¿eh, Caddie?- al decir esto, se dio cuenta de que el otro equipo no tenía ni idea de quién era el muchacho, así que decidió arreglarlo- chicos, permitid que os presente al verdadero capitán del Diamond, ¡Caddie!

Al oír esto, todos fijaron su mirada en ambos muchachos, que se miraban incrédulos.

-¿En qué momento ha pasado todo esto?- se preguntó Gazelle, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en el último año.

 _1 año antes de la Academia Alius._

Había acabado el partido amistoso entre Prominence y Diamond. 3-5, otra victoria para el equipo que decía ser más frío que la oscuridad misma.

El equipo ganador se encontraba celebrando su victoria, cuando de repente, apareció Godric Wyles, servidor del emperador de la Academia Alius, reclamando que Caddie, actual capitán del equipo, se presentara en el despacho de su superior enseguida.

Esto extrañó al nombrado, puesto que esa misma mañana había acudido, junto con Torch y Xene, a la charla diaria que solían tener los capitanes de los equipos de rango supremo y el Señor Schiller, a quién todos conocían como Padre.

Caddie se dirigió a su destino, junto a Godric, quien guiaba al joven capitán en un silencio sepulcral hacia la que sería la última charla que tendría con su padre, pero el moreno aún no tenía consciencia de ello.

Llegaron al despacho del señor Schiller, y Godric se despidió del muchacho cordialmente, tal y como hacían los jugadores de rango inferior al suyo cuando coincidían con él, era algo tan extraño, pero agradable, que hacía que se sintiera, aunque fuera un poco, especial e importante.

Sin darle más vueltas, entró en el despacho, completamente ajeno a la horrorosa charla que se avecinaba.

-¿Quería algo, Padre?- dijo nada más entrar, con un cierto aire preocupado.

Astram tan sólo le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le invitaba a tomar asiento frente a su mesa.

-No es nada especial, sólo me gustaría saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido durante el partido de hoy- comentó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su silla- ¿Ha sido Gazelle capaz de completar esa técnica?

-En efecto y, gracias a ello, ahora tenemos una formación más ofensiva- al decir esto, vio como su padre murmuraba algo para sí mismo, aunque no pudo oír el qué- el partido terminó 3-5, ganamos nosotros- completó con orgullo en su voz.

-¿Quién ha marcado cada gol?- esa pregunta dejó al capitán un poco descolocado, pues no la esperaba.

-Los tres primeros los marcó Gazelle utilizando su técnica habitual, el balón iceberg, y los otros dos los anotó con su nueva técnica, cielo helado- soltó tranquilamente, pero algo intrigado por la inesperada pregunta.

-Desde que se encarga de dirigir el ataque, el equipo ha mejorado considerablemente, ¿no crees?- esto hizo que el joven capitán se incomodara un poco- creó que ya es hora de dejarle dirigir plenamente al equipo- finalizó con voz calmada.

-Padre, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?- la inquietud y el nerviosismo estaban presentes en su voz.

-¿Sabes, Caddie? Te nombré capitán por un solo motivo; quería que Gazelle fuera capaz de superar tus capacidades, sin la necesidad de utilizar la piedra Alius- esto destrozó al muchacho.

-¿Qué…? ¿Eso significa que sólo he sido un capitán temporal?- preguntó exasperado, mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire.

-Se podría decir que sí, ahora, hazme el favor de recoger tus pertenencias y abandonar las instalaciones lo antes posible, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

El moreno comenzó a marearse, ¿tan sólo había servido como medio para entrenar a un jugador? Era patético.

Cuando salió del despacho, se encontró con la persona que le había robado el puesto de capitán, quien estaba un poco sorprendido por haberse topado con él de golpe.

-Caddie, ¡llevamos un rato esperándote! ¡Te has perdido como Torch ha empezado a gritarle a su equipo como un poseso!- dijo con cierto aire gracioso.

Tenía delante a una de las personas más alegres de su equipo, cuando algo pasaba, él era capaz de subir el ánimo del equipo con unas breves palabras, sin duda sería un gran capitán, pero en ese momento sólo fue capaz de decir:

-¿Sabes, Gazelle? Quizás deberías dejar de comportarte como un niño, y comenzar a actuar como el capitán del equipo más frío de la galaxia, así que yo que tú, me aplicaría el cuento- una vez dicho esto, se retiró, dejando al peli blanco muy confundido, y algo dolido, cosa que supo ocultar muy bien, demasiado bien en realidad.

Desde ese momento, el Diamond estuvo bajo el mando de Gazelle, quien tuvo que amoldarse a su nuevo rol en el equipo, y a su nueva personalidad, pues tenía prohibido mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción o sentimiento.

Ese fue, sin duda, el nacimiento de un corazón helado.

 _Vuelta al presente_

-Veo que habéis mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez que nos vimos- el excapitán rompió el silencio en el campo- pero tú sigues siendo igual de temperamental que siempre- fue cortado por el otro muchacho.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡No tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí, y para haber parado el partido!- soltó con enfado, pero sus palabras ocultaban una tremenda tristeza que estuvo presente en cada miembro del Diamond desde el día en el que el moreno desapareció- nos dejaste tirados, me dejaste a mi a cargo del equipo, ¡y ahora somos el triple de fuertes que antes! ¡Así que, si nos haces el favor, lárgate de una vez y vuelve a tu nueva y perfecta vida!- escupió con odio.

-¿Sabes? Quizá pueda tener una nueva y perfecta vida, tal y como tú dices, pero vosotros tenéis algo que yo no, y eso es el valor- todos se quedaron petrificados frente a tal confesión- vosotros le habéis plantado cara a Xene, y no os habéis dejado manipular por los deseos de padre, y eso es admirable- concluyó el de la camiseta blanca.

-Caddie…- todos los jugadores de Caos, sobre todo los que en su día fueron capitanes del muchacho, le miraban con respeto, y con algo de agradecimiento por el cumplido que les acababa de hacer.

El Raimon estaba súper descolocado, acababan de presenciar una escena cuanto menos intensa, pero que agradecían poderla haber vivido, pues ahora comprendían algo mejor a sus rivales.

No dio tiempo de que nadie dijera nada más, ya que un balón negro apareció de repente, seguido de la voz de Xene.

-Parece que os estáis divirtiendo mucho- señaló el recién llegado.

-¡Xavier!- le llamó el portero, sorprendido por su intervención- ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó con voz firme.

-Hoy no tiene nada que ver contigo, Mark- dijo mientras se giraba a los tres muchachos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Caddie- la que habéis montado por vuestra cuenta… vaya, hola Caddie- saludó indiferentemente.

-Xene- respondió el moreno con voz clara.

-¡Jamás lo aceptaré! ¡Pensar que os han elegido para ser Génesis…!- gritó furioso Torch.

-Queremos una demostración- continuó Gazelle- derrota al Raimon, y veremos quién merece ser Génesis- terminó con odio.

-¿No sabéis daros por vencidos?- les preguntó Xene, a la vez que chutaba el balón negro, mientras este los envolvía en una luz blanca, haciendo desaparecer a los extraterrestres.

Cuando el Raimon quiso darse cuenta, ya se habían ido, y no había ni rastro de Caos o del excapitán del Diamond.

 _En otro lugar_

-Gazelle, equipo, os deseo suerte, la necesitaréis para convertiros en el verdadero Génesis- tras decir eso, el exjugador del Diamond desapareció entre los árboles de la selva situada en el monte Fuji, únicamente acompañado de su balón de fútbol, y la brisa heladora de la noche.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Caddie es un OC creado por mí, si alguien quisiera utilizarlo para alguna historia, deberá pedir permiso con antelación.**


End file.
